bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamao Glory
First Princess of Jurai and younger sister of Zev Raregroove, Tamao first appeared on the Space Station where numerous characters are gathered. While Tamao is very strict on her older brother, she and Zev have shown themselves to hold an incredibly close bond. Appearance As seen in the main image, Tamao maintains a very elegant appearance. She carries herself with utter grace, and almost never raises her voice. Wearing her long, red-pink hair up in a sort of bun shaped much like a ball of flame, though with many strands hanging loose, and with her pale pink eyes - Very serene and the shade of sakura petals - Tamao is, as her older brother described her, every bit a Japanese princess. Also, she has a thin, but supple appearance in what can be seen of her body; an example being her gentle, soft hands. She dresses in a white kimono with a print of various red and pink flowers, a wide pink sash with magenta flowers, and magenta-colored sandals. Tamao usually keeps a calm smile on her face, and often folds her arms into her sleeves. Personality In all but the rarest of cases, Tamao is calm, polite, and the definition of peaceful. She doesn't yell, she doesn't swear, she doesn't toss insults about; Tamao is genial and softspoken towards both old friends and strangers, and as opposed to the vast majority of BZPB characters, Tamao will usually approach conflicts in a very civil, composed manner rather than jumping straight to violent actions. Usually being the operative word. Beneath her gentle outward appearance, Tamao hides a ferocious temper towards those who have wronged her - An example being her swift, cruel attack on Ryoko with Dai Tengu, for a past offense that even Ryoko didn't remember. While Tamao cares deeply about her big brother, Zev is still not safe from her temper if he does wrong. History Ahem, "Gentle" Sister In her first appearance, Tamao was writing outside of a teashop when her brother found her, after being told of the coming visit by their mother a bit too late. Zev and Tamao proceeded to chat, after which Tamao mentioned that she and their father were impressed by Zev's recent steps towards maturity - And that Zev would be receiving his "inheritance", as Tamao had apparently already been given a while before. At that, Zev said that he hadn't been so excited for a gift ever since he first met his Spirit Ally, Asabana. However, he then remembered what seemed like gruelling training at that time, and grew scared - Saying that since Misaki had trained him last time, he was afraid that his father would be training him. However, Tamao told him that it was their father's decision to not train Zev - As his abilities were "not for lending power" - And that Misaki had declared she couldn't give Zev the proper training. Quite soon following this, Zev realized who his teacher was going to be: Tamao herself. Following several push-ups with Tamao's foot in Zev's back, the two enjoyed some tea together. Afterwards, they headed back to introduced Tamao to the main group. Unfortunately, when Tamao noticed Ryoko following them, she attacked - Even though Zev explained that Ryoko was "a friend now" - And with such ferocity that Zev felt it necessary to get Rutherfor and Ryo-Ohki a distance away from the situation. Thankfully, after one massive hit, Tamao simply left Ryoko be with little more injured than her pride. Next, Tamao joined Zev and a few others in watching Namah and Shroom's sparring match. She seemed quite interested in the bout, until it started to turn pear-shaped. When Zev intervened to prevent them from hurting each other too seriously, Tamao stepped in at a point to stop Zev from comforting Namah; telling her older brother to let Namah and Shroom work things out themselves. Afterwards, Tamao and Zev went to the next training dome to undergo some sparring. Taken to the Brink and the Damage Done As Namah revealed about Tamao's history, while Zev was training with their mother to use Asabana, their father and uncle were engaged in a campaign to protect their land. Tamao was incredibly close to their uncle, as he was the one who first taught her shamanic arts and how to respect and honor spirits. In addition to this, as well as her shaman and itako training, Tamao had to watch over the repair of her grandmother's destroyed onsen. During this time, Tamao also watched over her and Zev's adoptive sister Anna. The close bonds of these siblings essentially kept them sane, especially Tamao and Anna - For a time. One night, Tamao received from the warfront a package: Her uncle's blade, Harusame, and his last wishes that she protect it until Zev completed his full ascetic training. At this, Tamao went berserk - Running amok with Harusame in hand, when it shouldn't rightly have accepted her as its wielder. Many questions remain unanswered regarding this time period of two years - For instance, while Tamao was thought to have had a full leave of her senses, and was truly off the deep end, she somehow remembered to wipe down Harusame's blade with a sacred cloth five times every day. However, eventually, Tamao was talked down by her grandparents and another uncle. It took years of training as an ascetic monk and as an itako to fully return self-control to her. As a result of the training that returned Tamao's senses, she has become a shaman so powerful that only her father, grandmother, uncle, and that uncle's wife outmatch her power in the Raregroove-Glory Family. It has been said by Namah - Who knows Zev very well - That Tamao is a far greater shaman than her older brother, at the present time. Training (Two Kinds) After The Bebop II left the Space Station and any number of misadventures after, Tamao continues to help Zev train. It can only be assumed that she grows ever more brutal in her methods. However, she has stopped to give Ryo-Ohki a little help on learning how to walk in her adult form. One Royal Mess Following the attack by the Shima Brothers and their theft of the Arboretum Notes, once a meeting had been gathered and everyone was on the same page, the true nature of Tamao, Zev, and Anna Raregroove's family was revealed - The Glory-Raregroove Family is the ruling family of Jurai. As to why that is important, Jurai is the central planet of one of the known universe's very mightiest empires. Soon after this and other revelations, Tamao was ready to handle the theft of their family's Arboretum Notes - Holding incredible information on the family's Royal Trees - As a mere threat of blackmail. However, she proceeded to give an ear-shattering exclamation, then fainted, at the information that Anna had been charged with keeping secret until then: The Arboretum Notes hold secret files on how to subjugate the will of a Royal Tree. Abilities Spirit Perception: Tamao is able to see and interact with spirits in a manner impossible for everyday mortals. Spirit Channeling: She is able to channel spirits into mediums, apparently with enough skill to form an OverSoul. Arts of Arrestment These spells focus on restricting the enemy in a variety of ways; binding their limbs, blocking their senses, etc., etc. Tamao seems highly proficient in these spells. Taiho-no-Geijutsu: Kūki Tejō-o-Namiutsu: (Translation: "Art of Arrestment: Rippling Air Manacle") From appearances, this spell traps one of the enemy's arms by locking it behind their back. If the name is anything to go by, this may be based on invisible bindings. Taiho-no-Geijutsu: Tetsu Nuno-no-Naga-sa: (Translation: "Art of Arrestment: Length of Iron Cloth") Generates multiple long ribbons of strong, silvery cloth that wrap around the target while the user holds onto the other end. Many of its functions and mechanics are unknown. Taiho-no-Geijutsu: Murasakiiro-no-Kinbaku Nuno: (Translation: "Art of Arrestment: Purple Bondage Cloth") Forms a pair of large, lavender-colored strips of cloth that fall down on the target in an 'X', pressing them into the ground. Then, the strips are secured by large, rectangular bolts. Taiho-no-Geijutsu: Dai Ichi-no-Muchi: (Translation: "Art of Arrestment: First Ignorance") Unleashing a flurry of sakura petals with a hand motion, this simple introductory illusion is mainly to get the target's sight focused. Then, the opponent is blinded by a vision of swirling sakura petals all around them. Taiho-no-Geijutsu: Dai Ni-no-Muchi: '(Translation: ''"Art of Arrestment: Second Ignorance") Mainly using a low whistle to get the opponent's auditory focus, this technique then leaves them completely deaf to all sounds around them. Spirit Ally Dai Tengu '''Type: ??? Level: ??? Medium: ??? Unique Abilities: ??? Description: Appearing as a gigantic tengu dressed similarly to an ascetic monk, Dai Tengu is an immensely powerful spirit, and has only been seen used when Tamao was incredibly angry; why she was angry is still unknown. He has only been seen partially-summoned, but even at what barely seemed half of his power, Dai Tengu knocked Ryoko unconscious with one good hit. Thankfully, it appears that Tamao has him fully under her control. OverSouls: O.S.: Zenith of Enlightenment Type: Spirit Medium: ??? Description: Channels Dai Tengu's spirit through an unknown medium, bringing forth his massive form. Though only seen partially-formed, even then, his power was truly immense. Trivia *After other hints, Tamao's name has confirmed that Zev's full bloodline is called the Glory-Raregroove Family, and not just the Raregroove Family. *It has been said that Tamao smells like mountain air and various fruits. Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Shamanism